Do You Believe in Reincarnation?
by QueenRaven04
Summary: It is a rather curious case of what could be considered as a phenomenon. "But won't you make an exemption when you see and compare the Vongola of the past and the future?" Talbot asked in a riddle and Reborn knew that. He should know though, that Primo will smile at his descendant no matter what.
1. Do You Believe in Reincarnation?

Hi. My name is_** QueenRaven04**_ and some of you previously know me as **_RavenHimeSama_ **- writer of GA fics. I know, it's been a while but I have a very dominant KHR addiction these past few months and I can't get it out of my system that I just had to write something. So. Here it is.

* * *

.

.

_**Do You Believe in Reincarnation?**_

.

.

A smile forced itself on his wrinkled face as he observed the chaos that was happening on the massive lawn of the Vongola Estate. Said chaos was supposed to pass as a _normal _birthday party – normal that means, the civilian type of normal and not the Vongola-slash-Mafia type of normal.

In his lifetime and dealings with the Vongola, no type of explosions nor death threats within the Family radius ever surprises him anymore; because as what his observations told him, these types of occurrences within the Family, especially ones that involve the Guardians meant everybody in the Family is breathing and healthy – emotionally and physically at that.

He watched as the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians and the Varia decide that it was the best moment to start the main dish of the day. The ever traditional, Vongola Style food fight. Of course, when the two words _'Vongola'_ and_ 'Style'_ were added before an action, one should expect that whatever that was meant to happen was anything but close to their type of normalcy.

As he continued to observe from his hidden position, he concluded that none of the parties involve will live to tell the tale of the fight – especially of one Poison Expert was in charge of the _food _that they will use.

You might be wondering if whose birthday everybody _celebrated. _Simple. It was Decimo's birthday.

Oh no, young Tsunayoshi hasn't succeeded the Vongola throne yet. He was still under the Ninth Boss' wing to train and prepare for his up and coming inheritance ceremony when he turns 20 the next year. And that explains why the Tenth Generation was in Italy.

He had always admired the next boss. From Tsunayoshi's heart that was kind and accepting to the firm resolve of wanting to protect the people that he loves – it made him remember of his own pupil who grew into a man that exceeded his expectations.

And that admiration managed to wake the soul in him and reminded him of his mission towards the Vongola Famiglia. To serve not only as the loyal metal craftsman and historian of the Famiglia but also as the mentor and advisor every Vongolian Boss should seek.

After all, it was Talbot who made Giotto, the Great Sky of the Family, control his flames and strengthen his resolve.

And he was willing to teach everything he knew to the next Boss. He was willing to be a mentor again.

"I believe that position is currently occupied old man." A strong, protective, _almost _threatening voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't turn in surprise nor did he give away any signs of it. In contrary to what everybody sees, his reflexes or intuition were still far from being rusty and Talbot already sensed Reborn walk towards him ever since the food fight that the hitman initiated, started.

"That idiot that was going to succeed as Vongola Decimo already has a mentor." A smirk in his voice, "So I believe you should just remain to your blacksmith job."

Talbot let out an amused chuckle. The arrogant air that surrounds the Sun Arcobaleno did suit him when he is in his adult form after all.

"I can see that, Reborn." _Not that it will stop me of course. _"Anyways, I believe you wanted to ask me something, Arcobaleno. Do get on with it."

Reborn was not surprise that Talbot knew his intentions. This was a man who lived hundreds of years surviving the Vongola and its challenges. This was a man who was believed to mentor the greatest boss the Vongola Family ever had.

_And this is the man who has eyes on his pupil. _Reborn thought. Of course. If one can't see the wealth of potential within Tsunayoshi, then one must admit that he was a fool or just be ready to meet a parade of misfortunes coming at his way.

Anyway, Reborn proceeded to lean on a tree and said, "It is common knowledge to the family and in our world that Vongola Secondo was the one who took the reign from Primo. Though we all know that it was Spade's doing. Correct?"

Talbot wasted no moments of silence and answered a quick _yes. _"And the Vongola Primo who knew about Spade's betrayal and ideologies still resigned early and let him ran the strings through Secondo." The old man listened to the hitman well, all the while welcoming the flash backs that reminded him of his own pupil's emotions as he encountered one heartbreak after another. "My question is, why did Primo go to Japan after resigning so early? What made him let go of his reign and allowed Spade's influence to stain the clean name of the Vongola?"

Talbot gave a tired nod that fit naturally in his old man image. He might be a blind man but he was gifted with a _vision _no one else managed to possess.

He looked at the mess the Tenth Generation of the Vongola and the Varia made before deciding to ask the hitman a question that will oddly fit in their conversation.

"Before I answer that question, tell me Sun Arcobaleno Reborn," He moved slightly so he could face the hitman as he said the next line, "Do you believe in Reincarnation?"

Surprise, especially in his line of work, never works for him anymore but what Talbot asked him surely made a bow on one of his refined eye brows. "Reincarnation?" Reborn repeated. "A curious case, but no. I don't believe in such phenomenon but you tell me, Talbot. You have lived enough years to probably witness one."

"But won't you make an exemption when you see and compare the Vongola of the past and the future?" Talbot asked in a riddle and Reborn knew that. He wanted the hitman to see his point while using the First and Tenth Generations of Vongola as examples. "Perhaps. But Reincarnation is not the topic I wish to indulge in this conversation with you, historian."

The old man laughed and wanted to pursue the topic but decided otherwise. Such talks could wait unlike his situation where he should decide to play with the hitman; it could probably cost him his head – not that he could though.

Nonetheless, he answered as one would expect when inquiring from a historian.

"That history was never touched before, hitman but it was one of the greatest, most vital one in our history yet I wonder why no one inquired for deeper information." Talbot sighed as he readied himself in explaining the fall of Vongola's Great Sky.

"Yes, you are right in saying that Giotto did know about Daemon Spade's betrayal and ideologies in making Vongola the strongest, most feared Mafia Family in existence but let me tell you, boy, Giotto was more than ready in facing the challenges thrown at him. His Vongola Hyper Intuition helped a lot on those moments and so did the rest of his Guardians. But nothing could have prepared my pupil to the tragedy that befall on him."

"Tragedy?" Reborn wondered. The only _tragedy _he knew about the First Boss was when he was betrayed by his Mist Guardian.

What was this _tragedy _Talbot was talking about?

"Now, I would like to request that this history would remain between us until some brave soul asks again, Arcobaleno, for this one is personal in that man's heart." Talbot said with a sad smile dancing in his painfully, wrinkled face. "No man could actually take the hurt likewise to what my pupil had to endure, that was why no one from the First _Famiglia_ ever talked about it after they moved and started a new life after Giotto resigned as the Vongola head. Do you swear to remain silent of this matter until the need arises, boy?" Talbot asked.

Reborn could only nod.

The curiosity of what happened overwhelms him.

"She was an enemy's daughter you see, the cheerful Allegra from the Gaetano Famiglia." Reborn frowned upon hearing the topic.

Could it be that Primo already had a family and descendants that passed his knowledge? Is Tsuna's succession being challenged then if there is another descendant out there with the Vongola Blood flowing on his veins? Moreover, was Primo's _tragedy_, like Daemon's, was caused by a _woman? _If then, then Reborn ought to be more careful towards the fairer sex.

They seem to be the bearers of destruction to a man's soul.

"She was a lively woman who indeed lived up to her name as the _Happiness _of the _Gaetano _town." Talbot smiled as Reborn observed, he seem to be remembering the woman as a comrade and an equal of his pupil if the raw emotion could tell only tell the hitman. "_Her hair flowed in lovely brunette tresses, and her eyes twinkled of expensive amber… _Giotto would talk nonsense about her during my visits and I could tell that he really was in love with the young miss.

"Of course, the Guardians who knew about his feelings, G and Asari Ugetsu, warned him of the consequences but he paid no heed to them and secretly courted the Miss behind the _Gaetano Don's _back." Talbot explained.

"A rather cowardly act, if I must say." Reborn said.

"Correct. But it was the only way Giotto could have expressed his love towards the maiden without anyone's head being sliced off. A cowardly act indeed but a rather safe one." Talbot said as he recalled the days where he witnessed the green boy inside his well refined pupil. Seeing the First Boss like that was part of the rare and beautiful momentary visits he did with the Family and for a moment there, he was rather happy for his student.

Until…

"The day came when Giotto announced to the three of us that he was to be married with Allegra Gaetano." To this, Reborn heard Talbot's shaky chuckle. It was as if the mentor was still amused and impressed of his student's decision to suddenly marry. "I remember Asari Ugetsu's words when we heard of his plan, _Giotto plans to get married but Vongola Primo plans the how part of it. _The three of us certainly found it smart that he chose a moonless night to marry. Giotto was a romantic while Vongola Primo was a Mafia Don who planned not to be seen during the occasion and again, succeeded to be safe."

Reborn let a small, amused smile bloom on his face.

He certainly respected the man who founded the Vongola, but hearing Giotto's mentor talk about his follies made the hitman think of his own wards – the Tenth and succeeding Vongola Guardians. There was still a big amount of to be paid off if he would compare the strengths of Vongolr Primo to Dame-Tsuna; of course the latter was quick to adapt and climb levels but after hearing Talbot, Reborn was reminded that even Giotto was prone to being human and even fell in love with a woman whose _famiglia _was an enemy to his own.

He made a mental note to check the background of any female Tsunayoshi will choose in the future. The boy already got over his silly crush with Sasagawa Kyoko and Reborn will make sure that his _ward, _his _student_ – his _son_ will not suffer the same _tragedy _Giotto managed to pull at himself.

"So the marriage happened." At this, Talbot was quiet for a while. As if hesitating if he should continue or not.

"To tell you the truth, their love story and marriage was more or less, almost akin to that of _Abelard and Heloise_*, have you heard of their love story, boy?" Talbot asked before he moved his body slightly so he could face the party again.

"Yes." _Of course, _Reborn thought. _Theirs was witness to the tragedies of love._ It was actually Bianchi who told him about the love story since he was a big fan of love stories just like how Tsuna was a big fan of the Mafia.

"They continued to live their secret life as husband and wife through letters and brief meetings under the moonless sky. But then, even if two people could hide their love to the world, the result of their union will eventually be the one to give them out."

Reborn frowned. _So, there wasn't __**just **__a girl…_

"Yes. Allegra got pregnant however, _Gaetano Don_ believed that she has given her virtue outside of marriage. If there was one thing I would praise in _Gaetano_, it would be his love for his daughter. He was a forgiving father and accepted her _mistake. _With that, the secret of Giotto and Allegra was safe."

"If _Gaetano _was a loving father as you say he was, then why didn't Allegra and Primo just told him their feelings? Surely, if their emotion is pure enough he would give his consent?" Reborn asked. Talbot nodded and took his question into consideration. "Touché, hitman however, if there was a stain in _Gaetano's _soul, it was his vengeful trait that made him a feared _Don._ You see, one of the guards under Giotto _accidentally killed _Gaetano's mentally disabled son – reason enough for the _Don _to have revengeful spirit towards the Vongola."

"I see." Reborn could only nod. "So, he eventually found out." It wasn't a statement. It was a guess. His heart wanted to believe that _Gaetano _never found out but his hitman self knew otherwise.

"Yes he did. But not before Allegra gave birth to a son and _young _Luca reached the age of _five_." Talbot explained.

_Luca de Vongola. _

"I met him twice," Talbot smiled, and looked at the party again. "He was such a charming boy with his mother's brown hair and brown eyes. Though sometimes I knew his eyes would turn a golden hue whenever he encountered a storm of emotions." The hitman knew the description almost sounded familiar.

"How did _Gaetano _found out?" Reborn asked – wanting to know the end of the _tragedy _Talbot was talking about.

The old man however, stopped for a moment – as if taking the time to verify the memory if it truly happened or not. And then he sighed, knowing he had no other option but to say it out loud and make the nightmares real again.

"The _Gaetano Don _had his daughter and grandson followed. And the next thing I knew about what happened to Allegra and young Luca was that their heads were sent to Giotto in a cheap bag of sack."

Reborn have seen men mourn. But to imagine the invincible _Primo _mourn was hard.

The hitman knew a lot about the Sky flames and the few people gifted to such a rare element. He knew about their ability to accept anyone and anything that comes in their way, but surely there is a limit on how accepting and adaptable they could be right? They were humans that suffer hurt. It was hard enough to imagine the Vongola Primo to suffer such pain, but when Reborn imagined his _sons, _Tsuna and Dino suffer such lost, he knew that no law would bound him in destroying the source of it.

To lose a wife and a son…

It was probably akin as to losing all of his guardians at the same time.

"The pain was unbearable especially if he can't let it out. He can't kill and he will not dishonour the memories of his wife and son by slaying the _father _and _grandfather _they both knew. It was the _tragedy _that even his Hyper Intuition could not save him from. It was the time that Giotto realized that their world has darkened and it was time for him to step down. I guess he just couldn't bear being in the same world as the one who took his wife and son from him." Talbot explained and the only thing Reborn could do was nod.

He has seen invincible men who all surrendered to one weakness or another. Men like Xanxus whose weakness was the betrayal of a father and his ignorance to the truth. Men like Dino whose literal weakness were the loss of his men. Men like Hibari Kyoya whose weakness was the recollection of one, specific defeat. And men like Tsuna who's weakness was also his strength.

But a family's annihilation could bring considerable damage to a man's soul. Because there were also men like Reborn who will never admit their weakness because, truth to be told, he didn't have one. But only look at his _wards _the wrong way and he will bring you down.

"Have I satisfied your curiosity, hitman?" Talbot asked and Reborn could only nod – emotions were still swaying back and forth before he let his logic take over.

"They say, the souls that Resurrect are those who haven't finished their missions from the previous life. Do you believe that, Sun Arcobelano?" Talbot asked as he walked towards the forests' clearing.

Reborn scoffed – finally seeing why Talbot asked him about Resurrection earlier. "Are you telling me that Primo wasn't able to finish his life mission before and Resurrected now as Dame-Tsuna?" He smirked and mentally laugh to see that the once refined and respected Vongola Primo has resurrected as an overly clumsy boy that was going hailed as Vongola Decimo in a year's time.

Talbot stopped his walk when he was in front of the hitman and shook his head in amusement. "Alas, you were not gifted by the vision just like mine. You were rather given the strength and the accurate scheming and logic. You will not see the things that I see, boy."

The hitman frowned. "What do you mean, old man?"

"You have to use the brain of yours to discover who's who now, Sun Arcobaleno. I have given you the details and it's time for you to groom him well so he could take what was rightfully his." Reborn knew Talbot sometimes talked in riddles. But he certainly hated how he talked in clues when all he wanted was a straight answer.

"But I tell you this, hitman, for I have seen it a million times whenever Decimo succeeds." Talbot turned to leave. Though he did give the last clue to Reborn so he could know who's who.

"_Primo is proud and he certainly smiles at the kid._"

It didn't take long for him to realize the answer. He was, after all, the greatest hitman in the world. He knew the hidden message and now, he found the resolve to do his mission again. He will make Tsuna a splendid Mafia Don and he will do it right – although Tsuna will be Eight Generations late.

After all, _Giotto is a proud father and certainly smiles at his son – the one who should have succeeded as Vongola Secondo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**Abelard and Heloise** - _this is one of the famous love stories in the world since it the lovers, after the separation, was forced to make do with love letters as their only sense of communication. It was said that the two only reunited in death. They are currently resting in the Pere Lachaise cemetery.

**_And to those_ **who did not understand the ending, it means the Tsuna is the Reincarnation of Primo's son, Luca.

Until next time,**_ Ciao!_**


	2. Just Like Luca

This chapter was not supposed to come out but because I forgot to mark the complete button, and as requested by _**Cocopop55**_ I made this chapter. This is mostly Giotto-centric so yeah. I hope you enjoy since I did in making this last one.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Just Like Luca**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I'm pregnant."**_

The moment she said those words, Giotto could only stare at her and let the ink on his quill drop dirty spots on his paperwork. _What did she say?_

Allegra had to bite her lower lips to fight the urge to laugh at the mixture of emotions on her husband's face. "What did you say?" Giotto asked in a voice loud enough for his wife to hear. Surely, he might still be under the influence of that wretched paperwork for him to hear her _wrongly._

The brunette could only let her soft laugh echo through the walls of Giotto's office, approach him and took the quill from his grasp. He followed her through his confused blue eyes.

"I'm sure _Don Cavallone _will not be happy if he sees further ink drops on his documents, _my love_." She said as she move the papers further on his desk so she could sit in front of him.

Oh how she loved to put this man off balance. "_Love_," he called again – wanting her to clarify her first statement.

Allegra grinned and decided she could tease him more before clarifying what she first said. "Maybe I should I have married a normal man instead of a _Mafia Don _after all." She ran her long fingers on his hair and smiled that it was still as soft as when she first touched them. "Maybe then my _husband _would learn to listen to me more."

Giotto frowned upon hearing her statement and tried glaring at her. _Tried _that is, because who was he kidding? He'll never get angry with her. "_Allegra…_" He playfully warned.

But _his love _only laughed and locked her fingers on his nape – a futile attempt of a hug on her part. But a small tug was all it took for him to get her sitting on his lap; this time a playful smile was gracing his lips.

"Giotto!" She squealed before she attempted to remove herself from his grasp. "As far as most of everyone in this mansion knows, I am but a respectable _lady _who came to _Don Vongola _for advice! What will they think if they see us in this _scandalous _position?"

Giotto laughed and dropped a kiss on the side of her neck before saying, "I am sure G and Asari are patrolling outside so _I can _do whatever I want with you _Missus Giotto de Vongola_."

As he called her that, she stopped wriggling and looked at him. Truly, how did she manage to get this man again? Nonetheless, she smiled at his endearment and took his face on her hands then dropped a kiss on his lips.

"You know that _I love you_, right, Giotto?" She asked as she looked at his sky blue eyes.

His eyes had always been a mirror to his soul – an open, accepting sky.

"As _I do, _Allegra. _As I do._" He whispered as he held her hand that was still holding his face on their soft caress. "Now, tell me…" He tilted her chin so he could look directly at her without the fuzzy , almost happy nagging of his Intuition. "Are you really…?"

The grin and laughter were back on her lips on no time as she _properly _hugged her husband. Her _powerful, accepting _husband.

"Oh yes, you stubborn man! I am pregnant!"

* * *

"_**Giotto, will you please calm and sit down?"**_ G said as he followed his boss walk back and forth in front of him. He was driving him nervous too if he kept on doing his nauseating strides.

The said man though just ignored him with a frantic wave of his wrist before he walked towards one of his French windows, stare at the dark night below, then go back to his walking. G shared a concerned, almost nervous look with Asari before letting a frustrated growl come out.

"Giotto, I'm sure Allegra will be fine." Asari proposed in a fragile attempt to calm his friend. "She has a strong will and I'm sure this event won't hurt her… _that much._"

The Vongola Boss stopped for a moment – as if letting the words that Asari said sink in. Both Storm and Rain Guardians looked at him – waiting for any signs of paranoia and fear. But the subject only grunted, continued his pacing and added another irritating mannerism; nail biting.

G could only look at their Japanese friend with a raised eyebrow before groaning. He threw a pillow on the Rain Guardian in pure irritation but of course, said target managed to avoid it but it didn't stop the embarrassed smile from stretching his already nervous face.

"Great, just great, sword freak!" G scolded. "You just mention that there is a possibility for _her _to get _hurt _on this occasion."

"Well, I'm just stating a fact. Allegra is a wonderful woman and I'm sure she'll pass this trial without _further _complications and—"

"This is all my fault!" The Guardians jerked before looking at their frantic Boss who looked like he was more than ready to light his flames and fly to _his love. _The Rain and Storm looked at each other before standing up.

"Giotto! You know what Allegra said. No matter what happens you shall remain here in the mansion until she lets us know about the situation. We are not allowed to interfere." G said as he stood closer to his Boss and ready in case Giotto decides to break his promise and _really light _his flames this time.

"Yes, Giotto. I mean that is why we're here in the first place," Asari added. "Or do you want us to summon Alaude as well so he could put cuffs on you to keep you here?"

Giotto glared at his Rain before saying, "And you do know that I'll just break out of those cuffs, right?"

"Yes, we know. You won't be the Boss if you couldn't." Asari smiled before he let G take over. "Listen, Boss. Just think – if you go to Allegra at this moment, won't you endanger her life and the child she's carrying just because you're worried she won't make it pass the trial? You'll not only endanger their lives but I'm sure that heads will roll once _Gaetano _knows that the _Don Vongola _and his daughter has _this relationship._"

For once, Giotto seemed to calm down and noticed that indeed, his Intuition was telling him that _everything _will be alright; that _his _wife will make it through.

He only nodded. After all, it was all he could do.

It was his fault that Allegra and himself can't live a normal life.

But as the three of them contemplated on the next things that they will do, a figure moved in the shadows of Giotto's office. Scoffing as he did with only one thought playing on his mind.

"_Husbands, new Fathers and women in labour – these were never a good combination."_

* * *

"_**He's beautiful, Love."**_

The Vongola Boss looked at the bundle of joy that was resting on his wife's arms. The boy looked adorably little and vulnerable that it would only take one grip from him and it could end his son's life.

His Right and Left Hand Men looked as astonished as him – being in the same page as him when it came to children. Allegra could only look at them with amused eyes but she couldn't bring herself to make fun at them – she, herself suffered the same amazed reaction when she first laid her eyes on their son.

"Don't you want to hold him?" Allegra asked as she felt small sets of tears peek on the edges of her eyes. And besides, she wanted to see Giotto hold _their _son.

"Huh?" Giotto looked at her in confusion before turning to both of his best friends then to his hands. They were quite big and scarred with the results of endless fights and training. "I'm…" He smiled at Allegra, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I could…"

_**Slap! **_He looked at G and gently rubbed the part of his shoulder that his best friend slapped. "Oh come on, Giotto! That's your son for goodness' sake!"

The Storm Guardian looked proud though – instead of the scowl of irritation that he was expecting to see. Asari seemed to agree as well when he gave Giotto a nod when the Boss looked at him.

And so, Giotto held out his arms and waited, nervously to have the bundle of joy on his arms. His wife was only too happy to oblige him. She approached him, her maid by her side in case she needed her assistance., and slowly placed _their son _on his strong and waiting arms.

"He's so light." Giotto whispered as he tried to swallow the lump of emotion on his throat. His son had his complexion and his features – though he could see the slight curves of Allegra on the boy as well.

His friends moved closer to him to observe the _new _Vongola. "By god, Giotto! The boy will be your exact copy once he grows up!" G exclaimed as he held the grip of the boy on his finger. "A rather wonderful boy, I reckon. I'd wager he'll be as good as his parents." Asari added as he cooed at the boy.

Giotto could only smile – proud as a parent could ever be. It was an unquestionable situation.

He will love _his _son to the ends of time – and he only met him a few minutes ago! Can a bond be really created in such a short time?

"Did you name him already?" Asari managed to pull him from his thoughts with his question and the Boss could only look at his wife. "Did you, _Love?_"

Allegra could only laugh – still managed to look happy despite the tears that were falling from her eyes, "Silly Giotto! I carried him for nine months and gave birth to him – do I still have to think of his name?" Of course, he got her message; _I want you to name him. _

He thought for a while, scanning his mental list of names – which was never long in the first place. It was not that he never thought of it, but he just thought that maybe Allegra would want the _honour _of naming their first born.

"Luca." He said and glad that the name flowed on his tongue smoothly and perfectly. "_Luca de Vongola._"

* * *

"_**He's mad at you.**_**" **Allegra mentioned as she sat down beside Giotto. They were on a meadow – one that was hidden in the Vongolian Forests and far away from either the mansion or the _Gaetano _town.

"I know." He knew his son was going to be mad at him – especially if he wasn't able to attend his son's 5th _birthday. _"Giotto, you know that I tried explaining it to him right? And Luca understood. But – "

"I know. I knew the both of you waited but I can't just leave! Knuckle and Lampo were badly injured and I can't just leave them – " Giotto tried to explain as he watched his son sulk on the grass a few feet away from them.

Over the years, G's words regarding _young _Luca's looks came true. Luca now had a brown gravity -defying hair that was naturally styled like his and eyes that were an exact replica of his mother's; though, oddly enough, anyone can see the endless, strong and accepting sky the boy would be.

"Oh not you too! Stop sulking and talk to Luca!" Allegra nudged him as she said her words, "If you can't fix this, Giotto – I swear I will skin you alive and feed you to the lions!"

Giotto looked at his wife before he gave out a laboured breath. How can _he, _the Boss of the soon to be strongest _Mafia Family _be scared and nervous in facing his sulking son? He could face an army and death without even blinking!

Seeing no response from her husband, Allegra nudged at him again and threw him a glare – making her threats as visible as possible. And Giotto, finding no excuse nor exit of the situation, got up and walked towards his son.

"Luca?" He called as he towered over the small figure of his son. The boy didn't even acknowledge him.

The problem with Luca being Giotto and Allegra's son was that – he could be _extremely _stubborn when he wanted to and the Boss definitely is on the receiving end right at the moment. "Luca, will you talk to Papa?" He said before he sat beside the young boy on the grass. "You know why Papa can't leave right?"

Luca, however, looked at the other way. Of course he knew of his _Uncle _Knuckle and his _Uncle _Lampo and he cared for them genuinely – even if the other party didn't even _know _he existed.

And the good thing about Luca being Giotto and Allegra's son was that – he could be _extremely _understanding and accepting to any situation or person he met or _imagined _he met. He knew why his Papa can't leave and he understood. But it did hurt though.

While looking at his son, Giotto felt his Intuition nudging at him like crazy and just like that, he knew what to say next to make his son _talk _to him. "Listen, will you talk to _Papa _if I show you that sparkly flame you always wanted to see?"

Luca knew about his Father's flames.

He saw them once.

And he _always _wanted to see them again. So, he looked up at _his _Father and beamed in happiness – all the bad feelings fading away in exchange of a _rare _opportunity to see the sparkly, warm flame. "Yes, Papa! Show them!"

Giotto knew _he _shouldn't be letting his son be indulged with the _Flames. _He knew what was resting and hiding inside his son. He knew that boy inherited his _Flames _and though it was still weak, it didn't cover the fact that it had _his _element; an element many would sell their souls to have in their custody.

As a _Vigilante _Boss, and moreover, as a _Father _– he would never wish for young Luca to discover his _Flames _and fall into the dark world of the _Mafia._

But of course, in front of the happy eyes of son, Giotto knew it was a lost cause.

Later that evening, when Allegra and her maid were preparing to leave with a happy, yet sleeping Luca in her arm, Giotto suddenly had the urge to say, "Allegra – come live with me."

Allegra looked at Giotto, surprised that he could even suggest that. She mentioned for her maid to leave them for the moment and look for their carriage.

It was only when the maid was out of sight that she looked at her husband and said, "Giotto – you do know that what you're saying is a _declaration _of war, right?" He only looked at his son, and concentrated on the mad pounding of his Intuition. "I know. But, Allegra – listen to me, I have a bad feeling about this."

He lifted a palm and rested it on his wife's smooth cheek, "Tonight, _if I _let you go, I have this feeling that I will _never _see the both of you again." Giotto did not say it. Did not say what he truly feared – the moment that _he _will never _see _them _alive _again.

Allegra, only gave him a sympathizing smile, managed to balance Luca's body in one arm and held Giotto's hand with the other. "You worry _too _much, dear husband. My Father won't lay a finger on me nor _Luca. _He loves us and you knew it. Now rest that Intuition of yours. We will be alright."

Giotto knew – his Intuition _was never _wrong. But with that resolved look on Allegra's face, _his _heart threatened to break and he could only pray deep inside his mind that _Let this be the first that my Intuition is wrong._

"Miss, the carriage is here." The maid whispered behind them and Allegra stepped closer to Giotto to let him kiss _their _son. "Goodbye, my sweet." He whispered to his slumbering boy. "Papa _loves you. _So, so much." Then he let a small wave of his Flame awaken Luca's own – hoping that it will give his son courage to face whatever they will meet tonight.

Then he turned to his _wife. _His beloved.

He kissed her.

Kissed her _deep _and _raw _– letting all his love flow to her in one single kiss. "Goodbye, my love." Then he kissed her temple. "I love you. With all my heart and soul."

Allegra knew the fear of her _husband. _Knew that it was one fear she will never erase in him. She gave his hand a squeeze before smiling and leave.

But a few more steps towards their carriage she turned and look back at him.

"Don't you worry, _love_. _We _will be alright."

She said it and knew that he _should _trust her – but he didn't.

For he knew what will happen next.

* * *

**Giotto never passed any other boss that proceeded him.**

He knew their hearts were filled with so much ambition for wealth and power an d that ambition led the Vongola to a path of death and blood, betrayal and destruction. In times like these, when he was hold witness to the bloodshed that _his _Family created that he ever regretted in founding such _Famiglia. _

In times like these that he had regretted and hoped that he didn't succumb to the depression in his heart when his wife and son were killed and that he didn't gave his reign to his cousin and Mist Guardian.

Then perhaps Vongola was not in this path of blood now.

But then one man appeared and had a change of heart.

_The Ninth Boss. _This man held the promise to start, somehow, turning Vongola to the path it originally knew. That one path _he _and _his _Guardians started and forged – _one _that protected the weak and innocent.

But like the other Bosses, Giotto knew the weakness in this man's heart. He knew of the sadness of losing sons and having the last one to turn into a wrathful and vengeful man that despised anything other than the idea of reigning Vongola.

And so _Primo _stayed and watched this man journey – even witnessed when Timoteo went to Japan to meet a subordinate. He saw as they interacted, knew that _this _was his descendant; knew that it should be better to let things remain in that way.

To _let _his cousin's descendants to continue lead his _Family _and let _his _own descendants lead the paths they wished to have. After all, _he _never wished to for Luca to inherit his curse and mantle. But first and foremost, Giotto knew that Iemitsu was not the man who inherited _his will_.

And then he watched, as Timoteo was introduced to a boy.

A boy who looked _so _much like him even in such a young age.

_A boy _who looked so much like his _young _Luca.

There he felt the sudden urge to appear and gather the boy in his arms – slightly blinded by the missing emotion for his, but then the ring's will held him back; let him know that it was not yet the time for the two of them to meet.

But _it _promised him that Giotto will have his chance.

A chance he never had in his physical life.

So he observed, and witnessed the small difference between Luca and this boy who was named, _Tsunayoshi_.

Unlike Luca, Tsunayoshi promised a will as strong as Giotto's. Even the purity and resolve of his Flames rivalled his.

And unlike Luca, Tsunayoshi proved to be a boy who will grow up to a man who will reign Vongola with the promise of Giotto's way and ideologies. This was a boy, though young, will turn the bloodied _Famiglia _back to its path – one that was forged to them by the _First Family._

So he watched.

Waited.

Until the ring embraced the finger of Tsuna.

He watched as his _son _struggled through the ways of the Mafia and was amazed by the ever strengthening resolve of the boy to protect and fight for his loved ones. He was so much like _Luca _and so much like _him _that it always made his heart ache whenever Tsunayoshi had to face another challenge and trial that threatened to break his family apart.

He watched in amazement as their will crept into the Tenth Generation as well. Was amazed that _their _will weren't the only thing the Tenth Generation managed to inherit but so were their physical shells – or what was left to them anyway.

And every time Tsuna fell on his knees, Giotto would kneel with him – gather his descendant in a warm embrace like he would do with his _young _Luca and let the _Flames _and _emotions _do their work.

It would comfort and _heal _the young Boss.

And then he will be alright again.

_Just like Luca._

In times, Giotto wondered. If his son survived, did that meant that he could have succeeded to be Vongola's second boss?

Maybe, or maybe not.

Though as _Primo _watched his descendant carry the mantle he once wore, Giotto knew that _Luca _was meant to be _Secondo _and his boy died without fulfilling that mission. But maybe Luca was _meant _to die in his time, meant to not succeed so Giotto would learn the lessons of _life. _To teach him again what was really important.

Family.

But now he did. In the form of Giotto's descendant and a few generations late.

As Vongola _Jyuudaime. _

As Vongola _Decimo._

And as _Primo _watch his son and descendant turn his Family to what it originally was, he will be there – will continue smiling for his son.

_Like _a true, proud father should.

* * *

Okay. This completes it. I hope you liked it and not mind dropping a review or two. Thanks a lot for reading this _in a whim of a fic._ This is **QueenRaven04** signing off,_ **Ciao!**_


End file.
